Fotografie
by AiwenorBlack
Summary: ATTENZIONE SPOILER! Raccolta di one shot che narrano quanto succede dopo il settimo libro di Harry Potter. Hermione ritrova un suo vecchio album di fotografie che rappresentano una storia, la storia della generazione post DH.


Prologo

_Ho sognato un libro senza limiti,  
un libro senza rilegatura,  
le pagine sparse in fantastica abbondanza.  
In ogni riga era tracciato un nuovo orizzonte,  
nuovi cielo si indovinavano;  
nuovi stati, nuove anime.(1)_

Un'altra fredda giornata di novembre, ed io sono qui a casa, sola.  
Piove, oggi, e sono seduta sul divano con un libro di poesia sulle ginocchia. Ogni tanto alzo lo sguardo e osservo i ghirigori che la pioggia crea sul vetro della finestra, mi rilassa farlo.  
Se poi allungo un po' il collo riesco a vedere il giardino della nostra casa, la casa della famiglia Weasley. Mi accorgo solo ora che mia nipote Katrina ha dimenticato il suo cappellino qui, è troppo tardi ormai, è già completamente bagnato ma… mi dispiace lasciarlo lì, in una pozzanghera. Infilo l'indice della mano destra fra le pagine del libro, che richiudo, mi alzo e mi guardo attorno attentamente, alla ricerca del segnalibro che sono sicura di aver lasciato qui in giro.  
Lo vedo quasi subito, è in cima ad una montagna di libri accatastati sulla scrivania, e con passi più o meno veloci lo vado a prendere, per poi sostituirlo al dito. Poso infine il libro sul tavolo, insieme agli altri, ed esco in giardino. Così, senza ombrello, senza un giubbotto. E' piacevole sentire le gocce di pioggia scivolare sulle mie guance, mentre ascolto il rumore dell'acqua sotto i miei piedi man mano che cammino.  
Dall'alto della collina riesco a vedere tutto quanto è qui intorno. E' semplicemente meraviglioso osservare la natura e guardarla mutare, concentrare la mia attenzione sulle nuvole grigie, sul quel poco di sole non nascosto dalle nubi, ascoltare il suono della pioggia che cade sul terreno, il rumore del vento, il canto di una cicala. Ricordo quando da ragazza ero seduta sul mio letto nel dormitorio di Grifondoro dopo una dura giornata di studi e scoperte. Osservavo il lago di Hogwarts sotto la pioggia, sempre con un libro in mano, e a volte il continuo e fastidioso ridacchiare di Lavanda e Calì come sottofondo.  
Finalmente raggiungo il cappellino di Katrina: è rosa pallido con il bordo azzurro e un boccino d'oro ricamato. Del resto il Quidditch è sempre stata la passione di famiglia…  
Mi piego per prenderlo, la mano sinistra sul fianco a mo' di sostegno, la mano destra si allunga fino a raggiungere il cappello.  
Mi rialzo e nel farlo osservo l'esterno della mia casa, finché il mio sguardo non cade sulla finestrella circolare ed impolverata della soffitta.  
E' diverso tempo che non salgo in mansarda, e questo mi dispiace. Lì sono raccolti tutti gli oggetti di una vita, la mia, quella di Ron, di Hugo, di Rose e di chiunque altro abbia condiviso la mia stessa strada, che abbia condiviso con me emozioni e momenti più o meno importanti. E anche tutto quel che riguardava la nostra vita ad Hogwarts, il vecchio calderone di Ron, i libri di Allock… Ho ancora una scatola dei _Tiri Vispi Weasley_… E' passato così tanto tempo da quando la sequestrai, al quinto anno, eppure l'ho ancora. Non so quale istinto mi abbia trattenuto dal buttarla, ma ringrazio quella parte di me. La ringrazio per avermi fatto conservare una prova dell'esistenza di Fred, e del suo legame con George.  
Sembra che sia passata una vita intera dalla morte di Fred, ma posso sentire ancora nella mia mente la sua ultima, fatale risata, suscitata da una battuta di Percy non riesco a cancellare il momento della sua morte, il suo cadavere, il suo ultimo sorriso che non si spense mai … Né posso dimenticare i corpi di Remus, di Tonks, di Colin e di chiunque abbia visto morire…  
Decido quindi di salire in soffitta, dopo questi ricordi così dolorosi, ma allo stesso tempo così vivi. Lì ho le prove che loro sono esistiti _davvero,_ che non si è trattato solo di un _sogno_ che si è concluso nel_ peggiore dei modi._ Ed ho anche le prove che sono esistiti tanti altri momenti belli, molti più di quelli tristi, in effetti. I giochi dei miei figli, ormai cresciuti; i primi scritti di Rosie, ed anche i miei, la divisa da portiere di Ron…  
Salgo le scale, solo quando sono arrivata nel solaio mi accorgo di avere il fiatone, ho fatto le scale di corsa e non me ne sono accorta. Ho troppa fretta di rovistare nel mio passato, di gettare sale su ferite mai cicatrizzate, ma anche di ricordare ciò che è stata la mia vita, la vita di _Hermione Granger,_ la ragazzina dai capelli crespi e secchiona, che in seguito sarebbe diventata _Hermione Weasley.  
_Un brivido mi sale lungo la schiena, un brivido di eccitazione ma anche di terrore. Cosa sarebbe successo se mi fossi trovata davanti le foto dei miei genitori? Oppure avrei riconosciuto tutti i miei ex compagni di scuola? E se ho dimenticato qualche volto? E loro? Loro si ricordano di me?  
Probabilmente ricordano il mio nome, ma si ricordano dei miei modi, delle mie passioni, del mio tono di voce,_ si ricordano di avermi conosciuto?  
_Ora ho improvvisamente paura, paura di scavare nel mio passato. Ma decido di andare avanti, di camminare fra i cumuli di polvere e la catasta di robaccia, facendomi strada fra le ragnatele. Dovrei decidermi a pulire un giorno o l'altro.  
Recupero un cuscino blu scuro e lo butto per terra, vicino al primo scatolone. Con mani tremanti, impaziente ed impaurita al tempo stesso, stacco il magiscotch che lo sigilla.  
E infine… lo apro. La prima cosa che mi capita fra le mani è una piccola scatola di legno, senza decorazioni né nulla. Sollevo il coperchio. Questa scatola altro non contiene che orecchini vecchissimi, bigliettini, spille, foto e disegni. Intuisco subito che appartengono alla mia vita babbana. Le spille sono banali, le foto non si muovono… Prendo con paura un biglietto e lo apro.

_Her ti dico questo sincera mente sei strana le bambine di otto anni non sanno fare quello che fai tu. Mamma lo dice anche e dice anche che sei pericolosa ma io non so perché. Jenn(2)_

Mi sento salire le lacrime agli occhi, ricaccio il biglietto nella scatola e la richiudo, posandola vicino a me. Jenn… chi è? Probabilmente si chiama, o si chiamava, Jennifer. Non la ricordo, sarà che ho cancellato ogni traccia della mia vita babbana, stravolta dalla magia.  
Tiro ora fuori la mia divisa di Hogwarts, la mia prima divisa di Hogwarts. Decisamente troppo piccola, strappata, emanava un forte odore di umido. E' davvero stata mia? L'ho davvero indossata? Ero davvero così minuta? Stento a crederlo, ma è così. Oh, quel mio primo anno scolastico. Come dimenticarlo? Segnò l'ingresso definitivo nel mondo magico, mondo dal quale non sono più uscita e mai ne uscirò. Durante il primo anno Ron ed io aiutammo Harry a salvare la Pietra Filosofale, prima di tante avventure.  
Ma la mia attenzione viene attirata da un quadernetto posato sul fondo dello scatolone. La copertina è marrone, ma gli angoli sono laccati d'oro. Metto da parte la divisa facendola cadere sopra la scatola e allungo la mano, prendendo il quadernetto.  
Sulla copertina è inciso ordinata _Hermione Granger, Grifondoro, V anno._ Subito sotto noto_ Hermione Weasley._ Dal quadernetto, abbastanza spesso a dir la verità, spuntano fogli di pergamena, sicuramente appunti. Sorrido fra me e me, ero così studiosa, volli frequentare ad ogni costo il settimo anno dopo la morte di… di Voldemort.  
Credo che quando andammo alla ricerca degli Horcrux il mio cuore era più grande del mio cervello.(3)  
Apro il quadernetto, e al centro della pagina vi è scritto:

_Ogni libro possiede un'anima, l'anima di chi lo ha scritto  
e di coloro che lo hanno letto,  
di chi ha vissuto e di chi ha sognato grazie ad esso.(4)_

Giro la pagina, mi trovo davanti ad una pagina di diario, quella del mio sedicesimo compleanno. Le altre dieci pagine erano altri giorni, ma poi il diario lascia posto ad appunti scritti con una calligrafia minuscola e quasi incomprensibile. Avevo indovinato, i fogli che spuntavano erano appunti. Appunti di Trasfigurazione, Incantesimi, persino Pozioni. Ma ovviamente non Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, non avevamo appunti da prendere quell'anno. Era l'anno dell'E.S.  
Ad un certo punto anche gli appunti si interruppero bruscamente, lasciando spazio a delle foto. Probabilmente avevo lasciato quel quadernetto e ripreso molti anni dopo, già_ Weasley.  
_La prima foto risale al primo anno di Hogwarts. Harry era al centro, io alla sua sinistra e Ron alla sua destra. Come eravamo diversi… più piccoli e ignoravamo il nostro destino. _Giro la pagina._

_(1) Clive Barker, Abarat. Giorni di magia, notti di guerra, Milano, Fabbri, 2002.  
(2) Ovviamente il lessico, l'assenza di punteggiatura e quel sincera mente è voluto. Si tratta di biglietti scolastici di bambine di otto anni.  
(3)"I mean,I love Hermione. She went with Ron and Harry because she has a really good heart. That's not about brain. Ultimately, she had a bigger heart than she had a brain and that's saying something for Hermione." JKR on LK.Pottercast  
(4) Carlos Ruiz Zafon, L'ombra del vento, Milano, Mondadori, 2004  
_


End file.
